<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vanya Hargreeves + Five Hargreeves: A Few Scenes Of Smut by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001288">Vanya Hargreeves + Five Hargreeves: A Few Scenes Of Smut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Consensual Underage Sex, Cutesy, Danger, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Good Sibling Vanya Hargreeves, Growing Up, Hand Jobs, Naughty, Near Death Experiences, No Apocalypse (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Please Don't Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Hand Jobs, Punishment, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexy, Short &amp; Sweet, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Together, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, fiveya - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1: Five comforts Vanya at night for some cute fluff. Also includes smut.<br/>Chapter 2: Vanya is naughty, and Five must teach her discipline.<br/>Chapter 3: Vanya nearly dies and Five saves her.<br/>Chapter 4: Vanya gets more confident with Five at dinner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahhhhh plz don't kill me! This is my first fanfiction, any comments or tips will be very much appreciated. Please tell me if you want me to finish this, I have a couple ideas. Also, if you want to beta my next work, or want me to beta, then plz leave a comment. I have always loved this pairing, and the kids as teens are so cute so... here it is! Sorry if it's too short, I just wanted to post it, and see if I should continue or just start something new. If you read this, please leave any sort of comment, if it's a tip for the future or a paring you would like me to write, or some critisism or thanks, any sort of comment would be appreciated . :))  hope u enjoy.</p><p>And also disclaimer: i own nothing :-D</p><p>-A_bad_fanfic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Exactly a year before he would time-travel Five heard a quiet sob.  Number Five was working late on this very project when he heard it. Five heard another one and another one until he couldn't take it any more. Frustrated at the prospect of being distracted, Five turned off his torch. No-one was supposed to be awake. No-one was supposed to disturb him. Angry, he left his room, and followed the strange noise. As soon as he knew where it came from he stopped. Five could swear his heart skipped a beat. Vanya's room. Vanya. Sweet Vanya. His Vanya. The Vanya who would brought him food when he skipped a meal, the Vanya who would hear him rant about his projects when no-one else would. And Vanya, the newest star of his fantasies. She sobbed again, and Five made up his mind. He had to go to her. Five's body opened the door, but his mind was elsewhere. He calmed himself down, and took a deep breath as he saw her.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Five became aware that he could not speak. However in that moment, it did not matter. In one swift move, he was by her side, sat next to her on her bed, and with his arm around her shoulders. Vanya did not startle. She simply buried her head in his chest and continued sobbing. Many hours later, she would fall asleep while Five held her.</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>The next few weeks passed in a blur for Vanya. A steady stream of awaking in Five's arms, violin rehearsals, and falling asleep again. Until the night when Five arrived early.</p><p> </p><p>When Five entered the room, it was only a few minutes earlier than normal, but that was enough. Her back was to the door, and she was lying on her bed. At first, Five thought she was already asleep, as she looked so calm. Soon, he would realise how wrong he was.  </p><p> </p><p>Vanya bit into her lip, and whimpered, her eyes still fastened closed as Five stood in the doorway. Slowly, he saw a tent rise at Vanya's crotch, and her hand start moving carefully underneath it, making circles. Five saw with a gasp what she was doing. </p><p> </p><p>The Boy had walked in on his siblings doing various activities many times, and it did not help that he could teleport. He had walked in on Diego in the shower, Luther getting to second base with Allison, and Klaus and Ben watching porn while jerking off in Klaus's room. Of course, he knew his precious Vanya did succumb to hormones like all the others, and he had heard her moans penetrate his bedroom wall in the past, but knowing it happened was very different from standing watching her while her small chest heaved and her body arched. It felt much more private. And yet, as he stood there, still deciding whether or not to leave, he succumbed as well. Number Five attempted to stop himself from looking, but as he gazed onto his sister, he saw how hot the scene was and could not stop himself any longer. Five told himself that it was the most natural thing, as he slowly moved his hand further and further down, until he -like Vanya- could pleasure himself also.     <br/>
 </p><p><br/>
Meanwhile, Vanya's voice was getting louder and louder. She moaned non-stop, and her body jerked, overcome with the pleasure that her fingers caused her. Five, gaining more confidence, opened his top button and quietly pulled down his zipper, reaching into his trousers finally. Vanya threw her head back just as Five made contact with his penis, both teens now in ecstasy. Vanya circled her cilt a few times more, and Five thrust into his hand for a few seconds more as the siblings came together, scrunching their eyes closed and gasping at the sensation. As Five and Vanya rode out their biggest orgasm yet, two things happened simultaneously: Five teleported back to his room, and every object in Vanya's lifted. Neither teen would notice.    </p><p> </p><p><br/>
 +++</p><p> </p><p><br/>
And so, things continued, Five letting himself into Vanya's room to watch her, before cumming, and teleporting to his room, and then emerging a few minutes later to go to sleep with Vanya at his side. Every few nights, Five would swear he could hear his name being whispered from Vanya's lips as she came, but always put it down to imagination. Life around them continued, neither Reginald nor their siblings noticing any changes, and Five's daily training becoming more and more challenging with each passing day.   </p><p><br/>
 As much as he longed for Vanya's touch, and her gentle snores while he slept, Five was simply too exhausted to go to her one night. He wished he could tell Vanya, but as his head landed gently on his pillow, he realized that he couldn't. Five realised that he simply couldn't. He was too exhausted. As his eyes closed and his breathing grew slower, he could  only dream of one person. Vanya.</p><p> </p><p>Vanya had noticed how each day, Five grew more and more tired whenever she saw him, Vanya noticed how his eyes drooped when they were eating, and how with every training he came back more and more injured. So she was not surprised when one night he did not come to her room, and decided to take matters into her own hands. She lifted up the thin blanket which still smelled of Five, and walked to his room on shaky legs.   </p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>Vanya opened the door with a slight creak, and found an exhausted Five lying on his bed. He slept soundly. Five's hair was slightly messy, and his lips were red, and Vanya stood for a moment, watching him, until her legs moved, and she shuffled closer. </p><p>Five and his sister were used to sleeping in the same bed -it had been their ritual for many nights now- so as she approached his bed, she should not have felt strange, and yet somehow she did. Perhaps it was because Five always came to Vanya, or because she felt strangely erotic approaching him in his sleep, she did not know. Even as Vanya lifted his blanket up and slipped underneath it, she could feel something was different.       </p><p>Although he was still asleep, Five's arm quickly came to her waist, and she pulled his blanket over them both. Vanya wiggled a little, accidentally pushing her bottom against her brother. And so, when Five awoke peacefully a few hours later, he quickly realized that he was warm, very warm. He could feel it all over his body. He felt something else, too. Five felt his sisters bottom against him, soft and warm. Vanya breathed heavily, and Five noticed that she was still asleep. He also noticed something else rather quickly. He had an erection. Suddenly, his blushed, and he pulled away a little, but Vanya simply shuffled backwards innocently, pressing on harder. Five tried to think logically. He tried to think of something to say, or something to do, but anything he did would wake up Vanya, and he did not want to startle his precious sister. He hoped it would go away soon and that his sister wouldn't notice.</p><p> </p><p>But, unluckily for him, Vanya moved a little, pressing back even more and making his growing erection even harder. In her sleep, Vanya murmured, and Five held his breath. Soon, her words became clearer, and Five let out a short gasp at what she said. </p><p>"Five... Five...."</p><p>Number Five was startled, and wondered what she could mean. He thought about speaking again, but it was simply too embarrassing. Yet, Five swallowed his fears, and whispered quietly as Vanya pressed against him once more. </p><p>"Vanya, what are you doing?"</p><p>Vanya did not reply. She was still asleep. It was the same as all the nights that Five had watched Vanya fantasying but there was no denying it any more. Five was her fantasy. He couldn't believe it. </p><p>Five was so lost in his thoughts of happiness and joy that he forgot about their physical proximity. His erection was painfully hard, and he soon found that Vanya couldn't have been wearing panties under her thin and sensible pyjamas. He could feel her skin just beyond the thin barrier of fabric. Vanya was unbelievably hot and smooth. Suddenly, Vanya's hands reached backwards, and he could feel her soft fingers grabbing. To his immense surprise, Vanya reached back and pulled at the sides of her brother's stripped pyjama pants. Still shocked, Five held them up, not knowing what Vanya was doing. Five tried to whisper again. </p><p>"Vanya, what are you doing?"</p><p>Neither asleep nor awake, Vanya mumbled. She reached backwards again. Five -for the first time in his life- had no idea what to do. He didn't want to wake Vanya while he was still painfully hard, although, he thought, that may be a reason to wake her. And yet he couldn't. Completely torn, Five did nothing, and decided to let Vanya's actions run their course. And so, when Vanya reached back again, she was met with no resistance.</p><p> </p><p>Number Seven continued to claw at his trousers, finally releasing his throbbing sex. It slipped between her ass cheeks and sat comfortably as Five shuddered. If it was possible, he became harder. Vanya waited there, Five's heart skipping a beat when her breathing quickened, before returning to normal. Slowly, Vanya leaned forward, and Five wondered what she was doing, until he felt the head of his penis rub against Vanya's dripping -and yet still cloaked core. As much as he couldn't believe it, Five took the lead. Slowly (too slowly) he peeled away Vanya's pyjama bottoms, until there were no barriers between them. Five took in a deep breath as he thought about what he was about to do. At thirteen years old, he was about to lose his virginity. With the love of his life. Although still, his doubts remained, and -as though she had sensed them- Vanya murmured again. </p><p>"Five...Five...More..." </p><p>All doubts had flown from his mind, and he started to direct his tip at Vanya's delicate folds. Finally, his penis made contact, and Vanya finally awoke. An amazing feeling overtook her, and without thinking, she pushed her hips back, and enveloped the tip of Five's hot sex.</p><p>"Please move.", she said after a few seconds, desperate to take more.    </p><p>Number Five grasped Vanya's hips. Still cautious he thrust inside slowly, then all thought vanished. Both teens gasped, and then moaned in unison. Vanya bent forward some more, their bodies taking over. Five pulled out nearly completely, and then quickly thrust back inside. He marvelled at her warmth and tightness, and remembered that she too was a virgin as she took in a few more inches and her hymen broke. </p><p>Vanya bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. She didn't know how this feeling could turn into pure pleasure, but soon, it had. Her breath became ragged, and she stopped meeting Five's thrusts and instead pushed her hips forward, freeing his pulsating member. Vanya whimpered from the emptiness, and Five thought he had done something wrong. However, all thoughts were banished, as Vanya straddled Five, and held his penis up as she sank down onto it.   </p><p>Five's body was stunned as Vanya rode him, lifting her shirt off her body so he could watch as her small tits bounced in unison with his thrusts. He wanted the moment to last forever as she grabbed a handful of his hair and brought her lips crashing against his. It was more perfect than either teen could have ever imagined. They moaned into their first kiss, and for the first time, Five's hands left Vanya's hips as he fondled her breasts in his hand. Vanya gasped as he took a nipple into his fingers, until she could not take it anymore. Body hot after being overstimulated from her mouth, breasts and pussy, Vanya clenched around Five's cock as she came.  </p><p>"Yes, Five, yes!", she screamed, as though no-one could hear her.  </p><p>Her mouth was on his neck, sucking and biting as she rode out her orgasm. It was a miracle that Five did not cum on the spot. Watching her eyes squeeze shut, her body convulse, and feeling her tits in his arms would have been more than enough, but Five managed to hold out. Suddenly tired of Vanya being in control, Five waited until she rode out her high, and grabbed her small frame in his hands, finding hidden strength to pick her up, and enjoying her small yelp of surprise. He was still buried inside her as Five's signiture smirk spread across his face as he realised that he was causing her this pleasure, and he grew in confidence as he pressed her back against his bedroom wall, and thrust into her harder then he ever had. Both teens moaned and gasped for a few minutes, until it was too much for the siblings. </p><p>"Vanya. Vanya. I am gonna..."</p><p>Vanya nodded, as she understood immediately. </p><p>"I want to feel you inside of me, Five."</p><p>And then it happened.</p><p>The pace quickened again, a fire inside of them igniting. Then a dam inside of Five burst and he felt himself coming into her over and over again. Waves of pleasure unlike anything they had imagined hit both teens all at once. Hot pleasure overtook them, and left them shaking and gasping for air.</p><p>After, they lay down on the bed and gazed into each others eyes. They said words that they never imagined saying. </p><p>"I love you Vanya."</p><p>"I love you Five."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Discipline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vanya is naughty, and Five must teach her discipline.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You don't need to read the first chapter to get this, but it might help :). This is my first fanfiction btw so any comments or tips will be very much appreciated. I plan to add more to this story each week (I love this pairing). If you want to beta, or want me to beta, then plz leave a comment. Please leave any sort of comment, if it's a tip for the future or a paring you would like me to write, or some critisism or thanks, any sort of comment would mean a lot.  hope u enjoy.</p><p>And also disclaimer: i own nothing :-D</p><p>-A_bad_fanfic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few weeks since their first time, with Vanya and Five repeating the nights events every evening since it happened. Vanya would go to Five's room at night, they would have sex, and she would wake up there in the morning. But, as Number Seven walked quickly down the empty hallway, she doubted it would happen tonight. Her mind wandered, full of worry, as her thoughts drifted to the strange days events. </p><p> </p><p>Logically, Vanya knew that she wasn't wrong to masturbate. Really, she did. She knew that Five had been against it, that Five had banned her from doing it. He said that he wanted to please her, and that he wanted to be the only one to please him. And yet, when she saw a picture of his hot, young body in an article, she couldn't stop herself. As soon as he opened the door to her room and saw her fingering herself, Five had teleported away, his face distorted with anger.  Although she knew why he had banned her, she quickly grew angry at Five as he left the room, and she promised herself that she would not go to him room that night. Vanya smiled slightly as she slowed when she passed Five's bedroom door. She decided that she would not surrender. </p><p> </p><p>A few days passed, with Vanya missing Five every minute, and longing for his touch. Vanya knew that Five was never going to give up, she knew that she would have to fail eventually. Of course, she had come very close to failing already. How couldn't she? Vanya was completely surrounded by Five, her blanket still smelled of him, his socks were still in her room, and nearly every night  she saw him walk to his room with only a towel around his waist. Vanya reminded herself how easy it would be to give up. But she couldn't. And so, the long days continued. </p><p> </p><p>It had been a week since Vanya had pleasured herself. She just couldn't stand it any more. Vanya walked quietly down the corridor, and stopped at Five's room. She took a deap breath, prepared her apology, and turned on the lights in Five's room.</p><p> “Jesus, Vanya!” </p><p>Number Seven could only stand there, mouth open and eyes wide as Five sat on the edge of his bed, his pyjama bottoms discarded and lying on the ground, a slutty magazine in one hand, and his cock in the other. Five moved his hand away from himself quickly, and realized that this was the first time that Vanya had seen his member instead of felt it. </p><p><br/>
Vanya gasped, as she thought the same thing, and felt her cheeks start to warm in a mixture of embarrassment and arousal. Suddenly she remembered the purpose of her visit, and dived to the floor, kneeling in front of her brother.  </p><p>"Five... I'm so sorry...“, Vanya whispered, her hands clasped infront of her, "I should have come earlier..." </p><p>Five dropped his magazine, "Why do think I was angry Vanya?" He whispered, strangely calm, "You disobeyed me.". </p><p>“I know Five, I... I...  just need you to yell at me, Five, tell me I was wrong. Because... well the worst part is I... still don't feel sorry.” Vanya surprised herself with her own confidence, but was even more surprised by Five's reaction.</p><p> <br/>
<br/>
He reached out to her, and grabbed hold of her chin. Slowly, he brought it to his erect member, still on display from earlier. Vanya licked her lips. She looked into Five's eyes, and gently put a hand on his member. Vanya  swallowed, her hand moving up and down, feeling Five completely bare. Vanya licked her lips one more time, and opened her mouth. Suddenly, she buried Five's dick in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Dammit! Vanya…” Five moaned as he grabbed onto her hair, forcing her to pull out and take a breath before taking in Five's throbbing cock. He started to thrust into her mouth, until Five's member was fully swallowed by his sisters mouth. He thrust inside a few more times, loving the feeling of her warm, hot mouth, but pulled out suddenly. Vanya coughed slightly, and licked the precome that was on her lips, before looking at Five innocently. Five stood up, and picked Vanya up. Before she could argue, he placed her on his bed and pushed her arms and legs apart, so that she was on all fours in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>"Well done Vanya.", Five said, as he took off her pyjama bottoms, and moved her thin panties to the side of her vagina, so that he could access her hole. "You did well.", he said as he plunged a finger inside her, loving her moans and the amount of moisture he found. Vanya bit her lip, facing forward and arching her back, the image of Five behind her with his cock as hard as rock burning in her mind. Vanya's hips pushed backwards, wanting -needing- more friction and movement than Five was giving her. </p><p>"Five... Please...", she moaned.</p><p>"Hmm but Vanya, you're being punished. You have been such a naughty girl." </p><p>Both Five and Vanya moaned as the tip of Five's cock entered her soaked hole. Much to Vanya's dismay though, Five quickly pulled out. </p><p>"You need to be taught discipline Vanya. You need to learn when to listen," Five said as he stoked his cock, now soaked in his precome and Vanya's juices. "Take your shirt off, Vanya."</p><p>Almost immediately, Vanya pulled her shirt off, leaving Five to stare at her tits, and grab them with one hand. Number Seven was desperate, and cried out again.</p><p>"Please, Five."</p><p>Five slid two fingers inside her again. “Christ, you’re wet.”, he said, spreading more onto his member. Vanya nodded, well aware of her arousal. Suddenly, Five pulled grabbed onto her hips, and plunged inside her tight hot asshole. Vanya's eyes closed, overwhelmed by the pleasure she had longed for. Both teens moaned in unison as Five started to plunge into her, bottoming out with every sharp, hard thrust.</p><p> </p><p>The pace was punishing, but Vanya supposed that was the point. The thought of Five needing to punish her turned her on, and met each of his thrusts, moaning loudly with each penetration. Both Five and Vanya were close, but Five was the first to finish. He clasped hold of her hips, threw his cock inside her, and came hard, filling her virgin ass with hot, white cum. Vanya came. As the nights activities halted to a stop, the siblings shared a sweet kiss, and soon fell soundly asleep together again. </p><p>All was right in the world. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gentle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vanya nearly dies and Five saves her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You don't need to read any previous chapters to get this. This is my first fanfiction btw so any comments or tips will be very much appreciated. So far I have followed my plan of a minimum of a chapter a week, and I will try to carry that on. If you want to beta, or want me to beta, then plz leave a comment. Please leave any sort of comment, if it's a tip for the future or a paring you would like me to write, or some critisism or thanks, any sort of comment would mean a lot. hope u enjoy.</p><p>And also disclaimer: i own nothing :-D</p><p>-A_bad_fanfic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanya often helped out with training the Umbrella Academy, doing mundane tasks such as taking times and noting down weaknesses. She mainly stayed in the background, but Reginald had decided to put her to work differently. Much to the dismay of her siblings, Vanya would be the victim, while the Umbrella Academy would save her, but with a twist. They could not use their powers. </p><p> </p><p>Luther -forever number 1- started first, rushing into the house to be greeted by Diego, who's sole purpose was to stop him. Luther ran in the other direction, but failed quickly, tackled by his smaller brother. Next went Diego (with a very similar outcome), followed by Allison, who Luther let go,  but was easily cornered by Five. Afterwards came Klaus, who opened the door and immediately broke down crying. And then came Five. </p><p> </p><p>Number Five easily dodged by Luther and Allison, and then went after Diego. After leaving an unconscious Diego in his room, he even had to time to laugh at Klaus, although he couldn't find Ben. Five searched the house. Vanya was nowhere to be found. He was about to give up and simply teleport when he heard her whimper. Five's breathing quickened as he heard Vanya cry again and suddenly he remembered the first night he walked into her room. Five was pained as he realized how unfair he had been to her, and decided once more to help her. He ran as he followed the noise, and he was lead higher and higher into the house. Of course, he thought, the roof! It appeared so obvious to him now, and he cursed the old man as he opened the latch and stood on the tile roof. </p><p> </p><p>Vanya. There she was. Her hands tied behind her back, her mouth gagged and her eyes blindfolded, Five's Vanya was crouched about halfway down the slope. Suddenly, he regretted wasting so much time. His head swam with thoughts of guilt and regret, and he did not want to think about what would happen if she got to the end.       </p><p> </p><p>So Number Five did what he did best. He thought logically. If he was not permitted to teleport, he would have to find another way. Five wondered if he could stand on the tiles and go down to her. As though in answer to his question, the tiles moved downward, and if they didn't support Vanya's weight there was no way they would support the weight of both teens. Five would have to find another way. </p><p> </p><p>But time was running out for the young boy, with Vanya sliding down quicker every second. He tried to reach out to her, stretching his arm out, but there was no way he could reach her. Without thinking, he stepped towards her, desperate to help, but it only made matters worse. Vanya was now nearly at the bottom. Five couldn't stand it any more. He simply had to teleport. A wave of anger hit him as he cursed Reginald again. This had been rigged. Five was the only one who could have saved Vanya, Five was the only one who could even have got to the bottom. His thoughts clouded by his rage, he momentarily stopped thinking of Vanya and in that exact moment she began to fall. </p><p> </p><p>Vanya cried now harder than ever, her toes already over the edge of the house. She tried to scream, but her gag stopped her. There was nothing she could do. There was nothing Five could do either. As her legs dangled over the edge of the house, Five tried to reach out to her once more, and again made matters worse again. Her entire head had disappeared over the edge. Five cried out. </p><p> </p><p>Although he had been trained by Reginald, Number Five had never been able to teleport with anything. He simply couldn't. And so when Five teleported straight to Vanya and then teleported them both to her room, both teens were surprised. Vanya stood for a second, and then quickly fell down, Five's arms on her shoulder not enough to support her as she tumbled to the ground, her legs like jelly underneath her. Before Five could help her, Reginald threw open the door and -in his booming voice- said "Well done, Number Five.". Five didn't hear him as he was escorted out of the room, his eyes still glued to Vanya, and his heart still beating incredibly fast. </p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later Five's heart was still thumping wildly. </p><p><br/>
Vanya was on her back on Five's bed, her body as naked, as Five's, their clothes long ago distracted and on the floor making a trail from the door to the bed. Both teens were now softly making out, their gentle kisses almost silent in the night. Vanya gasped as her brother moved down slowly, and licked her. "Five..." she whimpered as he did it again, his tongue stroking over her soaking wet lips. He looked up at her with his cocky smile and repeated the action, his fingers finding her cilt. Five slowly pulled back and dropped wet kisses randomly along the inside of her thigh. He spread her legs wider and put her knees on his shoulders, his face inches away from where she needed it. </p><p>"Vanya," Five said carefully. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>Five rested his head on her thigh, and Vanya was surprised to feel a tear trickle down it. Five sobbed softly. "What for?"</p><p>"Vanya, you nearly died today. What if I had been a few seconds longer, or if my power had failed me?" Five whispered softly. "If you had died," Five choked up again, "Vanya, if it had been my fault..."</p><p>"Stop that Five." Vanya gently grabbed a handful of hair, "I should be grateful . You did so much today Five. You saved me. I don't know how to thank you."</p><p> </p><p>Both teens stayed still for a while, each paralysed as they thought over each other's confessions. Five was the first to move. He took her legs off his shoulders and reached up to her, pulling her mouth into a sweet kiss. Vanya didn't know Five could be so tender. As she moaned into their embrace, Number Five rembembered her forgotten pussy, and quickly worked to amend that. </p><p> </p><p>Five leaned into Vanya, grabbing her shoulders and swapping their position, so that his sister was on top of him and her breasts were in full view. The siblings still had their eyes tightly closed, and were still making out passionately as Five took hold of Vanya's breast and lightly tugged on her nipple. His mouth finally left hers and reached down to her breasts, taking the other mound in his mouth, his hand still lightly pinching. Five quickly swapped, his mouth sucking eagerly, his tongue swirling around the hard peak. Number Seven's moans grew louder and louder, as she reached her peak, already having climaxed without Five touching her pussy. She shook as she rode out her orgasm, her body filled with pleasure. </p><p><br/>
Once she had finally finished, Vanya looked down at him, eyes filled with lust and tracing over his muscles. Her eyes also traced over his scars. She couldn't fathom what Five had been through. Every day being forced to fight the people he loved, being forced to graft similar scars onto their bodies. It broke Vanya's heart that there was nothing she could do to change that. </p><p> </p><p>"You are so beautiful," he whispered, Five momentarily letting her forget her worries. Vanya smiled, as Five moved again, her face how level with his. He stroked her long, dark hair, the thick strands falling and creating a curtain, separating Vanya and Five from the rest of the world. As Vanya stared into Five's eyes, she wished it would always be like this. It saddened her to think that it might not. But Vanya did not want to think right now, as she reached down and  slowly took his cock in her hand. He was painfully hard. She was painfully wet. Five didn't think she could look any sexier as she squeezed his cock. </p><p> </p><p>Five smiled shifted his hips, so she could have better control. She put her arms around him, parting her thighs, and taking hold of his cock, rubbing it up and down against her pussy. Both teens moaned again as the tip of Five's dick rubbed against her cilt. With a smooth roll of his hips Five pushed forward, cock sliding easily into her. Vanya was hot and impossibly tight. She pushed down further, burying a few more inches inside her. </p><p>"God that's amazing," Vanya moaned. He filled her perfectly. It was like they were made for each other. He kissed her, tongue darting into her mouth. Vanya pulled up a small amount, and then pushed back down, Five's cock penetrating her.  She repeated the action. Again and again and again. Sliding into more and more each time. His hips rose to meet her. She got faster and found a gentle rhythm, the pair now full of ecstasy. He pinched her nipple, pulling on it lightly again as drew small kisses on her neck. Heat and pleasure danced through their bodies with every stroke. She leaned backwards, the new angle allowing Five to penetrate her deeper, and both their moans to gain in volume. </p><p> </p><p>Five grabbed onto her hips as he felt himself reaching the end. he pulled her into a slower rhythm, loving the way her tits bounced with each thrust. Vanya cried out as he rolled his hips, finding that sweet spot inside her. Vanya rode him faster and faster. </p><p>"Five!" She exclaimed as she felt her orgasm hit. The Boy groaned as her cunt contracted hard around his cock. Unimaginably good tightness enveloped him. His release came almost immediately, his cock pumping as he came inside her. Both were overwhelmed with waves of pleasure and love. Five thought about it. They had not just had sex. They had made love. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vanya gets more confident with Five at dinner.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You don't need to read any previous chapters to get this. This is my first fanfiction so plz... any comments or tips will be very much appreciated. So far I have followed my plan of a minimum of a chapter a week (I have posted like 3 in the past week), and I will try to carry that on. If you want to beta, or want me to beta, then plz leave a comment. Any sort of comment will help me carry on, if it's a tip for the future or a paring you would like me to write, or some critisism or thanks, any sort of comment would mean a lot. hope u enjoy. Also, I have decided to write a couple of fanfics for a few different fandoms. I will carry on dis one as soon as I get at least one comment... Ok so the next fandom will be... My Hero Academia.  </p><p>Also sorry if this chapter is shorter than normal...</p><p>And also disclaimer: i own nothing :-D</p><p>-A_bad_fanfic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few days since Vanya had nearly died, and the two sibling were going crazy with horniness. They had sex almost every night, but they had to be careful not to get caught, meaning the noise and time it took for them to do it had to be kept at a minimum. A mixture of horniness, hormones and annoyance made the teens more confident in their actions...</p><p> </p><p>It started at lunch, when Five had grabbed Vanya's waist as they were leaving for afternoon sessions. The Boy enjoyed her gasp as he did it, and it became a regular activity. He started finding other ways to do things like this, heading to her room right after he showered, and when she fell, helping her up while pinching her nipple. He smirked as he did them, gaining in confidence each time the events happened.</p><p> </p><p>Vanya was the one who took the next step. It was dinner when Five felt Vanya’s hands is on his thigh, gingerly reaching for his cock and making him gasp. The dull recording covered the noise, and for once Five was grateful for it. He looked over at Vanya, staring at her food, and eating with one hand, a slight smile on her face as she found his zipper. Quickly, he looked over at his other siblings. Luther and Alison were looking at each other, Diego was eating hurriedly, Klaus was attempting to go to sleep, and Ben was reading. Nobody was paying the pair any attention. Lastly, Five looked at Reginald, who looked even more distracted than any of the children. Five judged that it was safe, just as Vanya finished sliding down his zipper. He closed his eyes as her hand tightened around his penis, and was glad his chair -as always- was facing towards her and away from Diego, who was sat beside him. </p><p> </p><p>Vanya did not stop there. She leaned forwards to grab the salt that was in front of Number Five, and made sure to bunch her shoulders together so that her shirt fell forwards, giving Five the perfect tunnel of vision to her perky breasts. There was only a thin white lace bra surrounding them, and it took all of Five's control not to reach out and grab them. The raised position also gave Vanya an advantage, giving her hand more room to give him a handjob. Her smirk, breasts, and hand work proved too much for Five, and he gasped a little as he came hard. In a stroke of genius, Vanya knocked over the pasta that was in front of him, knowing that it would camouflage his cum perfectly.  </p><p> </p><p>Her plan worked perfectly, both Five's facial expressions, his reaction, and the smell masked by the pasta falling on his lap. It made perfect sense. Vanya tried not to smile as she quickly said "Oh, I'm so sorry Five." </p><p>"Vanya! Help your brother!" Reginald shouted, annoyed at the unnecessary disturbance.</p><p>All Five and Vanya's siblings tensed, expecting Five to shout at Vanya, but were surprised when he simply teleported away without a word. Now Vanya could no longer hold her smile, as she wiped her finger on some come, and walked away as she popped it in her mouth, enjoying its sweet, sweet taste. The taste of victory.</p><p> </p><p>+++ </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>